1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to a solar LED lamp assembly which utilizes a solar energy to drive an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp assemblies are highly energy efficient electrical light sources, and are increasingly being considered for indoor or outdoor lighting purposes. An LED lamp assembly comprises an LED lamp and an electric source for driving the LED lamp. When the LED lamp assembly works, an electrical energy is consumed. However, such LED lamp assembly cannot be used in some districts such as a district deep in the mountains where it is difficult to supply any electric power.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar LED lamp assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.